Her Rock
by spacemonkey206
Summary: He was always there. He was her rock, the one person she could always count on, the one person she could always trust. Rose/Scorpius.


Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

**AN:** This idea just randomly popped into my head. I'm working on my other multi chapter fic about Rose and Scorpius **There's Something about Rose Weasley**. I've hit a wee bit of writers block, but I think I know where I'm going. In the mean time I hope you all enjoy this story. Reviews are appreciated!

**Her Rock**

Rose sat staring blankly at the black lake. It was well after curfew and she knew that she would be in big trouble if she got caught but she didn't care. She felt so stupid, she couldn't believe that she, Rose Natalia Weasley, top of her class, captin of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team could have been so blind. She had caught her boyfriend Jacob Finnigan with _her_. That perfect blonde Slytherin slut Virginia Brown. She couldn't believe she hadn't seen it, she had wasted the past three months of her life with this boy who had told her numerous times that he loved her, only to find out that he had been two timing her for more than half the time that they had been together.

She felt the tears burning behind her hazel irises. She was not going to cry. Rose Weasley does not cry. Especially not over a boy. She shivered, only just realizing how cold it was outside. She pulled her knees into her chest, hugging them in an attempt to warm herself slightly. She let out a sigh, blinking back the tears that were still threatening to fall and she felt another presence behind her. She turned her head away from the murky grey lake, that she found quite peaceful shimmering under the moon light, briefly meeting the soft grey eyes of her best friend before returning her gaze to the lake in front of her. "Rosie, are you okay?" He asked her softly. "I've been looking for you everywhere." That thought brought a soft smile to her face.

"I'm fine Scorp." She said, unconvincingly, refusing to make eye contact with him. He sat down on the cold moist grass beside her, and put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. The look on her face shattered his heart into a million pieces. She looked so broken, so small and defeated, and that scared him. Rose was strong to a fault, so to see her like this scared him. Her eyes were swimming with tears that she was trying so desperately to hold in.

"Rosie, you're not okay." He kept his voice softly "You're allowed to be upset, he had no right to humiliate you like that. Finnigan is an insufferable prat and the moment I get my hands on him he is going to regret the day that he messed with your heart. No one hurts my Rosie and gets away with it." She laughed lightly, but he could tell her heart wasn't quite in it. He stroked her cheek lightly as a single tear escaped from her eye, rolling down her left cheek. "Come here." He whispered, pulling her into her chest, his arms holding her small form tightly against his muscular chest. Her skin was ice cold, and he wondered just how long she had been out here before he found her.

He rubbed soft circles on her back in a soothing manner which was her downfall. The tears that she had been holding back all night finally spilled over, her lower lip quivered as her body began to shake with sobs. "Shhh, it's okay Rosie, just let it all out." He rested his head softly atop her soft red curls, and she turned her head, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she cried her heart out. With every sob that escaped this beautiful girl that he held in his arms, his heart broke a little bit more. He swore that Finnigan would pay if it was the last thing he ever did. Scorpius wasn't sure how long he sat there, simply holding her and whispering words of comfort into her hair before she looked up at him, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Thanks Scorp" she said to him softly. "You really are the best friend that a girl could ask for, you know that?"

He smiled at her, though he was sure that it probably completely reach his eyes. "I will always be here for you Rosie. No matter what." He told her, his grey eyes bore into her hazel ones with such intensity she felt as if he could see into the depths of her soul.

"I know." She lent over and softly pressed a kiss to he cheek. He was her rock. The one constant thing in her life, the one thing she knew would never let her down. He was the only person that she trusted whole heartedly, knowing that he would go to the ends of the earth just to make her smile. She turned around to face the lake once more, pressing her back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Scorp?"

"Yeah Rosie?"

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course I do. I love you too." Rose smiled as she concentrated on the shimmering lake in front of her. Scorpius rested his head on top of hers once again. Someday, he would make her understand exactly how he loved her, but now was not the time. For now he was content just sitting with her, giving her the support that she so desperately needed. He was her friend, her best friend and someday, he promised himself, he would tell her exactly how much she meant to him.


End file.
